TendoSaotome Psychic Research Center
by Sired
Summary: Life in Nerima is changing. Sometime after the failed wedding Ranma is getting sick of his current life style to the point where it is making him want to vomit. Meanwhile Nabiki is also having trouble. People are becoming less gullible and are learning.
1. Chapter 1: Nerima Rut

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma½ in any way shape or form.

Author's Note:

Just so you all know this is the first time I have ever written a story let alone submitted to this site.

It is also the first time I have used open office so I hope this comes out on the website how I want it to. (It didn't not by a long shot)

Even though I love to read FanFiction more then writing it this idea just would not leave me alone. So please keep that fact in mind as you rip me apart for whatever error's I make. Also just so you know you will most likely think Ranma and others are ooc.

Personally I'm of the opinion Ranma is smarter then he lets on while still being ignorant about things most take for granted. Ignorant does not equal stupid however and I'm of the opinion Ranma is like most people in poor living conditions from the training trip. I think he doesn't care about something unless it impacts him.

After all why would a poor farmer even care about a TV or something else they find useless when there are other much more important things to worry about? Of course I plan to change that later and hopefully slowly. I also hope this idea continues to drive me nuts or I will most likely never finish it

(Just so you know I'm also updating and changing this and rereading from the ffnet editor now that I know it wont look anything like what I want it to.)

* * *

Paring: Nabiki x Ranma 

Thoughts:

Speech: "Text"

Special Speech: "()" - Different Languages

Chapter 1: Nerima Rut

As he was falling towards the earth Ranma couldn't help but feel glad at how nice the day was. Not that he himself had a nice day but it was bright and sunny with only a few white clouds in the sky to cast shadows on the land at large. As he landed he took a moment to look at his feet to gauge the disturbance to his landing zone. Over the past few months since Saffron he had taken it upon himself to try and train in any possible way. By checking the ground he could see what had been disturbed and try to alter his form to minimize any trails he left.

As he looked around himself eyes sliding by the patchwork on some of the schools outer walls and some hastily filled holes he couldn't help but watch some of the other students as they walked out of the school to enjoy there lunches outside. As he started walking toward his tree Ranma turned as he sensed the approach of two people. Hearing his name called also helped in pinpointing them.

"Hey Ranm..Ohf" cried Hiroshi and he tripped and 'accidentally' sent the water in his bottle in Ranma's direction. Ranma knowing how these two acted managed to jump backwards enough to avoid changing. "Hey watch it!" he shouted indignantly. As he looked at the two he couldn't help but feel a little angry at them. To most people it would seem an honest accident and if it was Ranma wouldn't have minded nearly as much, but being a martial artist he was able to see how Hiroshi braced himself even before the fall, not to mention the fact that the noise he made was slightly off the timing it should have been if he had really tripped. There where other signs of course but he also knew it wasn't an accent because of the past few weeks they had been having 'accidents' around him whenever there was water near.

Ranma sent a glare at them not only for trying to get him wet but because they only did it for there own amusement and to look at his girl form. The fact they never seemed to think about the trouble they caused him from being wet also fed his anger. As he watched Daisuke finish helping Hiroshi off the ground and just standing there he stuck in hands in his pockets enjoying a faint breeze though his hair that did nothing to defuse his annoyance and anger. "Well what do ya want" he asked neutrally while slurring his words as had become a habit from the training trip that helped make people underestimate him.

Gulping while starting to look nervous Hiroshi finally started to speak "Oh ummm we just wanted to check and remind you not to forget your English homework for next class or the teacher will drain you because that's friends do right?" he said while chuckling slightly looking slightly relieved as he found an excuse. Narrowing his eyes as he watched there body language. "I didn't" Ranma replied watching his two nervous friends. "Oh... umm we got to go and do some... last minute studying for a uh test! So See you later Ranma." Daisuke said suddenly before grabbing Hiroshi's arm and dragging him off out of sight.

Ranma sighed as he continued walking toward his favorite tree to eat his lunch planning to enjoy the calming sound the wind made when it blew though the leafs. Of course it was also his favorite as it was one of the few trees left in the school yard. It was also one of the only places Ranma could eat in relative peace while ignoring the looks most the 'normal' students graced him with.

Snorting at the thought as he got closer to the tree he couldn't help but reflect on how every one thought they knew him. Most saw him as a outgoing and cheery teen jock. Oh sure they all had opinions of him but they all saw him basically the same. Truth was Ranma considered himself some what antisocial, being raised for roughly 10 years out in the wilderness with nothing but his father would do that to anyone. Then again its not like Ranma actually had a choice what with all the fiancées and the other people who sought him out for one reason or another.

In fact that only made him want to be left alone even more.

Suddenly warned by his other senses as he was about to sit down Ranma threw himself up and to the side while turning in midair watching out of the corner of his eye as a few blades and knifes embedded themselves into the tree.

"Ranma I will never forgive for coming between Shampoo and me!" Shouted mousse while throwing more weapons from his sleeves

Ranma thought darkly as he went about the now daily act of fighting Mousse. As he fought he couldn't help but think about the current situation that was his life. The fact that Mousse had attacked him from the back only made his mood worse.Apparently the wedding attempt had shook up shampoo, Ukyo, and Kodachi and had made them doubt themselves because now they where worse then ever. he thought with weariness. Quickly ducking a chain with a spiked weight on the end he started rapidly closing in on Mousse while avoiding his weapons. 

After the battle with saffron he found fighting mouse no longer challenged him. Ranma had to admit that while his Ki pool had deepened by a good amount it had more to do with the fact that in the fight Ranma had not only pushed his Ki to the limits but his Ki senses also. During the fight there where times where he was blinded or couldn't see Saffron and was forced to rely on his Ki to sense where everything was. Not only that but he had managed to come up with a few new techniques for using his Ki to sense the world around him. In fact now by paying attention to mouse he could feel how the Ki around the area changed as mouse drew from his Ki pockets he stored his weapons in. This made it simple to dodge Mousse's long ranged attacks.

Managing to close the distance by half while knocking a knife away by hitting it on the flat of the blade Ranma suddenly found his vision blocked from dozens of smoke pellets as mouse leaped backwards to put more room between himself and Ranma. Mousse found himself thankful he had managed to find them after Sasuke was found spying on the cafe by shampoo. Quickly realizing the perfect chance this was he threw dozens more chains and knifes into the smoke screen both high and at chest level aiming for where he estimated Ranma to be if he dodged.

Mouse couldn't help but feel giddy and relish the moment, sure that he would win with so many weapons spread out at the various area's Ranma might dodge to.

Meanwhile inside the smoke screen Ranma was thinking at a frantic pace as different plans and thoughts flashed though his mind. The main thought was _'I refuse to loose to a blind idiot!'. _Quickly using his increased Ki senses to feel out the distortions around mouse he went to work. Mentally estimating the angle of the weapons flying at him from the way the Ki pockets took the shape of rain drops as the chains and weapons left he threw himself into a sideways roll as if he where putting out a fire like the time his cloths caught fire from campfire embers when he was on the road.

As he felt, heard, and partially saw the weapons fly over him some missing by only half a foot at most. He quickly came out of his roll by hand slapping the ground causing him to flip onto his feet. Ranma started sprinting before jumped high in a graceful arc toward where he sensed mouse was.

Suddenly seeing Ranma jumping from the smoke screen Mousse couldn't help but gape for half a second. The fact that he was actually wearing his glasses was not something Ranma missed, meaning Mouse was serious about fighting him this time.

"HOW?" Mouse shouted incredibly, unsure how Ranma was able to dodge with his vision blocked. Suddenly realizing his position mouse jumped back slightly planing to attack Ranma as he lands while quickly pulling his weapons back to himself with one hand while a broad sword appeared in his other. Ranma seeing the sword suddenly put himself into a series of acrobatics slightly enjoying the feeling as he managed to put him behind the shoulder mouse was using to draw in his chains. Mousse quickly tried to start a turning slash but Ranma didn't give him any chance to react other then to partially turn as he unloaded into mouse's unprotected back.

"Kachū Tenshin Amaguriken!" Ranma shouted more to startle mouse with the sudden loud noise then any real need to call out his attack.

Because Mousse himself had attacked his back and feeling in a particularly bad mood Ranma grabbed Mousse's shoulder to keep him from being thrown away like what happened to Ryoga when he learned the breaking point. He also took extra time to attack pressure points he had learned from the books in Dr. Tofu's office along with some of the ones that had been used on him, including the one Tofu himself used to temporally disable his own legs shortly after coming to Nerima.

As Mousse's weapons finished drawing into his Ki pockets Ranma finished the fight by using pressure points to render him unconscious.

As Ranma watched mouse full down he took a deep breath and took a glance around. As he looked around he couldn't help but note the amusement in some of the students eyes for the impromptu show and the annoyance in the eyes of others for disturbing there lunch. taking a look at the school clock he was thankful that only 5 minutes had passed. The fight ending quickly enough for him to find a quiet spot and eat his lunch. jogging toward the school he channeled extra Ki to his legs and quickly jumped to the lower area of the roof before launching himself onto the highest portion that the clock was built into for some peace.

* * *

Meanwhile down below a few more students where still trickling out of the school. Akane pushed and held the door open for her and her friends taking longer then usual to get outside because she ended up talking to her friends and a few classmates at her locker before exiting the school with Yuka and Sayuri. As she glanced about the school yard she noticed Mouse's unconscious form and rolled her eyes. As they walked to there own spot she glanced around the yard and saw Ukyo who looked annoyed at being kept busy by a line of students while cooking on her portable grill. 

"Huh I wonder where Ranma went off to?" Sayuri asked aloud absently while eating her lunch. Blinking Akane looked around the school yard paying special attention to where Ranma normally sat including in the branches of the tree. Upon not finding Ranma anywhere she felt a surge of anger as her face clouded over.

Pushing down her anger Akane conceded to the fact that maybe he was inside the school building or maybe off dealing with Kuno. Still feeling angry Akane focused on her lunch while talking to her friends pushing Ranma out of her mind.

* * *

Up on the roof Ranma had just finished his bento and laid back not really minding the gravel, his hands behind his head while looking at the clouds trying to keep his senses tuned to the world around him. As he lay there his mind once again wandered back to his situation and all involved _'Oh god I'm so sick of this'_ he thought with growing frustration. 

As he continued to think about his life he felt bile rise in his throat so disgusted was he becoming of his life in Nerima. _'God none of them really care about me.'_ he thought remembering the amusement and annoyance on peoples faces while memory's ran though his mind. _'How did it ever get so bad?' S_topping to think about it he realized his life wasn't one mess, but a huge mess made up of countless smaller problems.

He thought about all his problems like the seppuku contract, learning that stealing wasn't a game, the neko-ken, not being allowed to have any friends on the trip, Ryoga and the duel, going hungry, Jusenkyo and his fiancées, his own mother just to name a few of the larger problems. '_lets not forget the uncountable smaller problems'_ he thought as a fire of conflicting emotions once again started to blaze inside him. The primary emotions being anger with sparks of hate, with a healthy dose of disgust and resentment at not only his life but how those in it had started treating him.

Ranma thought in anger and disgust while clenching his left hand into a fist while thinking about the various people and there actions from the past 3 months. _'Ukyo's living in her own little dream world. Thinking if I married her everything will just stop.'_ he snorted at the thought. 

She had told him at different times while he ate or tried to hang out there of what there life would be like if he chose her and just dropped the others.

Ranma thought in a bitter sarcastic voice while rolling his eyes. Sure she hadn't came out as said it that way but that was basically what her perfect life was. Sometimes while talking he had tried telling his best friend _'better make that ex best friend, she's a fiancee now'_ what he himself wanted to do with his life looking for support from his friend Uchan. 

He told her how he wasn't ready to get married, how he wanted to continue to improve his arts and to seek out other masters and other people to observe and learn from, to actually have the time to go on training trips and improve himself without interruptions. Heck he even told her he wanted to learn about normal things most would learn in school.

However every time he tried talking to her he would notice how she would have a far away look in her eyes while just nodding the making the appropriate sounds while acting like she was listening. But he could tell she was lost once again in another fantasy of there 'perfect' life together. After a while of trying to talk to her he realized he would never have his old buddy Uchan back and he eventually just gave up.

The fact that Ukyo didn't even notice he had stopped telling about what he wanted only hammered in this fact even more. So he had stopped sharing with her his wants and dreams.

Ranma sighed while idly scratching an itch, starting to enjoy the way the sun warmed him while thinking about his twisted life.

For a short time he had even tried talking to kasumi but other then 'of my', 'that's nice', 'how wonderful', and a few other words she to didn't seem to really pay attention to what he wanted ether. At least not the same way she paid attention to her sisters. That is actually talking to them instead of at them. He had even tested this by repeating himself word for word 3 times in a row on different days but he still only got the same responses. Fact was it seemed that none of them wanted to actually be his friend.

Oh sure he knew that kasumi wasn't as 'misty' as she seem to be and was actually very smart but there was also the fact that none of them not even kasumi took the time to find out who he was on a deeper level beyond the facade he used. Hell none of them even knew his birthday let alone his favorite colors despite the fact he wore them almost every day.

As he lay there on the sun warmed roof while lamenting his messed up life slowly his eye started to droop before finally without much of a fight sleep claimed the raven haired martial artists.

* * *

Not caring about slamming the door Nabiki exited the empty classroom she and her associates used as she continued walking down the hall to return to her own class room to eat lunch, watch those around her for information, and think about recent events. 

Keeping her mask in place Nabiki's mind spun at what a bad month she had been having. Raising an eyebow while noticing a someone flirt with someone she idly wondered how much he would pay to keep his girlfriend from find out. Frowning slightly as that thought only reminded her of her current situation. At first it had started small, nothing more then a slight decrease in the betting pools on Ranma's fight. But over the course of the month people started to stop placing bets on Ranma's fights and even if they bet they always bet on Ranma.

Over the course of the week she was forced to shift the odds so that she wouldn't have to pay as much out. For a few days it seemed to work as a few people took the long odds of Ranma loosing hoping to score lots of money.

But then that too stopped and she was forced to shift the odds even more until it got to the point where no one would even bet. Why would they when they hardly got any gain in money or just broke even. She had tried setting up other betting pools. Things like how long it would take for Ranma to win a fight, who his next opponent would be, or when Ryoga would show up next, and other things like that.

Stopping in front of a vending machine she put 320 yen into the machine before pressing the button for flavored water to go with her lunch. Idly grabbing the water she continued walking.

About a week later she resigned herself to the fact and shut down her betting for Ranma's fights. The cost's of paying for people to help manage the betting pools and collect bets and not to mention supply's caused her to loose more money then she was making. Once she closed the pools and going over the figures for the others she noticed that the income from other betting fields where also taking a drop, even the ones she had started before Ranma even showed up. As it stood now she was barely breaking even what with the cost's of food and various other things such as repairs and saki.

It seemed that more and more people where starting to wise up. While that may have caused a nice drop in profits depending on how many where getting less gullible and actually learning from there mistakes it still should not have caused the kind of drop she was now seeing. Wondering at the cause she had both her most loyal, and the people she had the most blackmail on keep there ears and eyes open for anything that might be causing this. While she went over all the figures personally

Hearing a noise she looked down to see her hand squeezing the bottle in a grip so tight her knuckles where white. Relaxing her grip she started climbing the stairs, her room not much further.

It took a few days but 10 minutes ago she had finally found out why. She was not happy!

she mentally raged. 

She had not taken the news that the network, HER network she had spent years to build had split very well. In fact the more she thought about it the more angry she got.

Apparently Sakura a black haired mousy girl with glasses who used to be one of the people who worked directly under her, until she found someone who she could trust more, had managed to fracture her network in half. Somehow she had gotten a hold of some of her private black mail material that she stored away from her home so it wouldnt be accedently detroyed by a battle and for security reasons. And had used it with her apparent charisma along with what she learned from Nabiki to sway parts of her information\network.

Once she had the building blocks Sakura had worked behind the scenes to sway even more people to work for her allowing her to setup her own operations. Not only that but she had damaged her network even more by feeding it false information from 'trusted' sources. The information while not obvious was still important information to function. Things like debt's and who had paid this much, and who owed that much. As a result Nabiki had no way of fixing her records because she had no way of knowing when Sakura had started giving her network bad information and who really paid or took out loans during that time.

a distressed Nabiki thought to herself. Nabiki thought to herself making sure she looked like the ice queen before entering the classroom. But she knew that would only help a little. And so Nabiki found herself becoming depressed behind her icy mask, knowing that soon the Dojo would be in debt. 

None in the classroom where any wiser to her distress and depression as they finished there lunches before the next class started.

* * *

Author Notes: 

I'm sorry to those who feel like I'm butchering something. If it's the character you feel I'm butchering please remember that this is my world and I'm of the opinion that even though Ranma acts and talks the way he does he is also a very smart if ignorant person.

I can see Akane jumping to that conclusion and I can also see her getting worse then what was shown in the Manga and Anime in terms of anger. As for Ukyo well I really do believe she lives in a little fantasy world but not as much as I'm portraying her to have in my FanFiction. Just so you know I plan to get Ranma out of Nerima and once that happens the other people in Nerima wont play to big of a role if any until later in the story.

Any thought's/idea's are welcome but just so you know I'm very lazy and easily unmotivated.

Also any suggestions or error's in my style or such are also welcome so feel free to point them out.


	2. Chapter 2: Cracked Ice

Disclaimer: I do not Ranma 1/2 in any which way shape or form.

Welcome to chapter 2 if you're still reading this and I'd like to thank you for sticking with me.  
For this chapter is that I would try something a little bit different this time I'm using speech recognition I figure if I could just dictate to the computer and then edited it later the chapters will go faster.

Also just so some of you know this chapter contains foul language and violence so leave now if you are not mature enough.  
Also, later chapters may contain Gore, violence, foul language, and warm fuzzy feelings.

Pairing: Ranma X Nabiki  
Thoughts: _'text'  
_Tpeech: "Text"  
Special speech: "()"

* * *

Chapter 2: Cracked Ice 

Suddenly awakened by loud noise Ranma sat up with a start in confusion. Wondering what the noise was for a few seconds, his eyes suddenly widened when he realized that it was the warning bell for class.

Quickly he jumped off the elevated roof to the lower one before jumping to the ground. Employing the aerobatics that where the hallmarks of his martial arts school he landed safely on the ground. Glancing at the clock he was thankful that the warning bell woke him up.

Looking around the schoolyard at the few remaining students heading for the door, he made his way to the school and jumped through the window and into his classroom, thankful it was open today. Yawning while taking a seat in his chair he watched as the students flowed into the classroom. Noticing Akane enter he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the glare she shot him. Grumbling to himself as he reached into his backpack for his English homework, he wondered why she was mad time.

He watched bored as Hinako entered and started her usual antics as a student started passing up their homework to her desk. As class got under way he laid his head on the table. Instead of sleeping however, he started to probe the auras around him using his Ki senses for practice, having already gotten some sleep on the roof.

* * *

Sighing in relief as a last Bell of the day started to ring. Ranma quickly grabbed his backpack and jumped out the window, having already put his papers into it before the end of class.

The reason for his quick escape was an angry Akane glaring at him, and Ukyo who had what looked like a box that most likely had an Okonomiyaki inside it. Guessing that because of Akane's foul mood waiting for Ukyo to approach him would be bad, and wanting to be left alone himself, he decided to make a quick exit. After landing he quickly jumped up to the roof and made his way up to the same spot he slept hoping to get some time to himself.

After a few minutes of not seeing Akane or Ukyo, he started to think about his day. Meanwhile, down below Akane got even more angry.

* * *

Quickly gathering her things, Nabiki stood up and exited the room. Making her way outside, pausing briefly to throw away the now empty water bottle she exited the school with the rest of the students. However instead of exiting the school grounds like the rest she started making her way around the building to meet up with her associates. Today's location was to be at a tree not far from the building the kendo club practiced in. 

As she turned a corner Nabiki suddenly found herself grabbed, and turned round before she was pushed up against the wall. Suddenly stars exploded in her vision as she felt her head hit the wall slightly. Slightly dizzy with a small bump on the back of her head Nabiki felt herself being dragged a further from the corner. Regaining her wits she jerked her arm free and lashed out with her left hand, forming it into a fist from martial arts lessons learned so long ago, and managed to strike him in the cheek.

About to continue her attack she suddenly felt hands grab and shove her against the wall. Looking around her knuckles stinging she took note that there was three more, her eyes widening slightly now that she was able to get a closer look at them. Glancing around she saw that two of the four were pinning her against the wall while the third one was checking on the one she punched.

Besides the Furinkan school uniforms, the only other noticeable thing was the white deformed masks they were wearing. "You bitch!" Shouted the one she punched as he pushed past the one that had been helping him. Suddenly Nabiki found herself folding over as the air whooshed out of her lungs. Feeling the others release her arms she fell to the ground unable to support herself anymore while the three of them chuckled.

"What are you doing we were only told to scare her." Nabiki managed to hear as the fourth say as the other three were still chuckling. Suddenly, the apparent leader grabbed the shirt of the one that spoke, drawing him close and silencing his protest he hissed "Shut up! I don't care about that anymore, she hit me and now she's going to pay." Turning to Nabiki he continued to speak. "Come on guys, I'm going to enjoy this."

Suddenly, before she knew it Nabiki started feeling blows raining down on her. Despite her years as the ice Queen she found the only thing she could do was curl up and protect herself as fear gripped her heart. As pain blossomed in her body Nabiki wondered what she was going to do. As what seemed like hours but were only seconds ticked by, Nabiki felt fists and even a foot strike her.

* * *

Ranma's Head shot up as he heard some noise's shortly followed by a faint "You Bitch!". Rising to his feet, he slowly walked towards the edge of the roof. Curiously, he looked down the over the side and his eyes widened dramatically at what he saw. Snarling he jumped over the edge while shouting "NABIKI!". 

As he fell he saw them back off as they look up startled by his shout. Landing he saw that the three who were beating on Nabiki turned to try and run while the other one further back was already turned and running. Lashing out at the back of one in front of him he sent him flying. Quickly the others grabbed him and started running away. Normally Ranma would follow them to finish it, but his first priority was Nabiki. After letting them get away he quickly leaned down to Nabiki asked the obvious stupid question. "Nabiki are you okay, how bad are ya hurt" he said as he used his Ki senses to try and detect her general health.

Not sensing anything seriously wrong he slowly started to help her slowly sit up. "I just got the hell beaten out of me, of course I'm not okay." she said, blearily looked around. "Come on, let's get you to Doc Tofu's" Ranma said as he started picking her up. "I'm fine, I don't need help." She said, but Ranma paying no heed continued to lift her in his arms. "Damn it Ranma I said, I'm fine" Nabiki said slight anger entering her voice even though she decided to settle down some.

"Sorry Nabiki, but that call's up to the doc. Besides, it's a martial artist duty to help those who are in need." He said as he started walking away from the place of the attack. "Why did you help me?" Nabiki said curiously while being carried by Ranma. "Huh what do you mean?" He said with a clueless look on his face. "Why did you help me? Even I know I am not your most favorite person in the world, hell after everything I've done I wouldnt be surprised if you hate me, so why did you help?" Shrugging his shoulders, while continuing to walk "Why not?" He said.

Before anything further could be discussed they heard a shout of anger and look ahead of them. "What do you think you are doing with Nabiki, Ranma!?" Akane shouted as she started stomping towards the two. Just as she entered range, but before she could hit Ranma for doing whatever it was he was doing, Nabiki spoke. "Cool it Akane, Ranma just saved me from getting mugged, that's all."

Slightly mollified, but still angry Akane pressed the next important question, at least her. "Then why is he carrying you?!" she said with fists clenched at her sides. "Because I'm taking her to Doc Tofu's place." Ranma said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him it was. "Look Akane, we don't have time for this, I got to get Nabiki to Dr. tofu's, so meet us there." Ranma said before rushing off heedless of the angered shout behind.

As they made their way to the office of Dr. tofu, Nabiki finally started realizing that it was taking longer than it should. In fact as she looked around it seemed to her that Ranma was sticking to sparsely populated areas because so far she had yet to see even a single person. Not only that but she didn't recognize the scenery from the root they normally took to get to tofu's. "Ranma why are you going this way? It's shorter to go the other way" Blinking at that as he turned into an ally Ranma answered "I just figured you didn't want anyone seeing you getting help, I mean, you have a reputation and some you're business depends on that right?" Ranma said while Nabiki's eyes widened. "If you want I can just take you straight to Doc Tofu's."

Nabiki found herself shocked that Ranma would think of that but and managed to reply "No, no that's okay, thanks" nodding his head Ranma continued on his way.

* * *

Making it to tofu's in relatively short time Akane hurried in. Seeing no one in the waiting room Akane called out for Dr. Tofu. who Entering the waiting room and warmly greeted her. "Oh Akane what brings you here, no new injuries and hope" blinking at that Akane curiously asked. "You mean Nabiki and Ranma aren't here yet?" Adjusting his glasses he replied "No I haven't seen them all day, I take it there on their way?"

Akane replied, finally regaining her breath from the run, as her eyes widened at the news. "What do you mean there not here yet? Ranma left with Nabiki before I did!" She said anger showing on her voice. "Now, now, I'm sure there's a reason they're taking so long, while we wait why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Taking a breath to calm herself Akane started to explain "I don't know much, I was looking for Ranma, and when I finally found him he had Nabiki his arms behind the school, from what they told me it sounded like Nabiki got mugged. Then Ranma said he would take her here and told me to meet him here before running off." Tofu found himself shocked, his eyes widening as he heard the news. "I'm sorry Akane but could you please wait here? I need to prepare a room for when they get here, could you please send them into exam room two?"

Nodding her head she watched as tofu walked off to prepare a room. Akane sat down in one of the leather chairs in the waiting room, thoughts running through her head. _'I can't believe it where is he? They should've been here before me! How could he do this to my sister. She's in pain, and he's taking his sweet old time!'_ Akane thought, anger blossoming in her chest. Suddenly her eyes widened _'what if he's doing something perverted? After all, all boys are perverts and can't be trusted!'_ Akane thought as her anger continue to grow, unknowingly bearing scars from the hentai horde.

A few minutes Tofu returned, having finish preparing the exam room. Just as he opened his mouth to speak the front door opened and in walked Ranma carrying Nabiki. Before anyone else could say anything Akane jumped up from her seat and started yelling at Ranma. "You jerk, where have you been? I've been sitting here worried about Nabiki and you're taking your sweet old time" she said practically getting in Ranma's face.

Ranma found his eyes widening at the obvious tone of anger and mistrusted in Akane's voice. "Geez Akane relax I already checked on Nabiki before I picked her up, all I could find where some bruising, the reason I took the longer route was because you know as well as I do she needs to keep her reputation intact so she can continue to do business" Ranma said while trying to appease Akane.

Akane stopped glaring at Ranma and looded at Nabiki, worry on her face. "Are you okay Nabiki?, are you hurt? Ranma didn't try anything perverted did he?" When Ranma heard the last question, he felt anger exploded in his chest not only because it showed that she didn't trust him but because also implied that he would take advantage of Nabiki. Just as he opened his mouth to deliver a scathing retort Nabiki cut him off "I'm fine sis, I just hurt all over that's all. Ranma offered to come directly here, but I told him to continue going the longer way".

Before anything else could be said Dr. tofu cleared his throat attracting their attention. "Ranma if you would, could you please take Nabiki to examine room two?" Ranma nodded and was about to do as he was told but before he could Nabiki spoke up. "You can put me down now Ranma, I'm quite capable of walking at least that far" deciding not to fight with her on this he began to gently sat her down, trying not to the touch her bruises.

As Akane watched them and saw how gentle Ranma was with her she felt a surge of jealous anger. As Dr. tofu supported Nabiki and started walking her towards the exam room Ranma asked. "Hey doc, is that book I was reading last time in the same place, I'd like to continue reading it if that's okay with you?" Glancing at Ranma with a slight smile tofu replied. "Sure Ranma just remember the rules." Nodding his head Ranma walked away before Akane could say anything, as tofu entered the exam room with Nabiki. Finding herself alone out in the waiting room Akane decided to just take a seat and wait.

Walking down the hallway Ranma entered Dr. tofu's office. He took a quick glance around before walking towards a bookshelf crammed full of books and scrolls. Not even looking at the titles, using his memory to guide him, he pulled a book out before returning to the waiting room to read. Deciding to give a Akane her space, and to let his own anger cool from her earlier remark, he decided to sit a few seats away from her before opening the book and becoming engrossed in it.

Letting out a huff of anger, wondering how he could just sit and read while Nabiki was hurt Akane decided to ignore him and wait. Taking a quick glance out the corner of his eye Ranma rolled his eyes behind his book

* * *

Meanwhile inside the exam room tofu was looking Nabiki over as he probed her bruises and tested some of her joints for straining. Picking up his pad he started writing notes of her bruises. Most of the mild bruising was on her arms and chest area, with some lighter bruising on her gut, and one particularly bad bruise on the front of her left leg about mid thigh from what looked like kick.

Putting his pad down continued to poke and prod her, noticing her wince every now. Smiling kindly at her he said. "I'm sorry about the pain, but I have to make sure my initial diagnosis is correct. Actually now that I look at it, it seems you were very lucky" looking at Dr. tofu disbelievingly Nabiki asked. "Lucky? How is getting almost mugged, punched, and kicked lucky?" Adjusting his glasses tofu started to explain "Well yes Nabiki what happen to you was bad, but you see, it could've been a lot worse. From what I could tell they were mostly in each other's way. During some of my trips to the local hospitals I've actually seen people beaten almost to death by local gangs. You see most gangs especially the bigger ones will first attack for disabling or even crippling blows so the victims are left at their mercy."

After hearing that Nabiki's eyes widened, her face losing color as she realize just how lucky she had been. Finished examining her he started treating the bruises before continuing. "Now Nabiki, I know you may not want to talk about it but is there anything that you can tell me about the attack? Because it happened at school I need to know so that I can report it both to the school and the authorities."

Wincing as she tried to get more comfortable but aggravated a bruise, Nabiki thought about it "I can't really think of anything that stands out if that's what you're asking. One minute I'm walking around the corner of the school, and the next thing I know I'm being assaulted by four guys wearing school uniforms and white deformed hollowing masks" she replied, not wanting to mention the remark she overheard the fourth make. "I see" tofu said "but how do you feel emotionally? You must have been very scared." Tofu stated more than asked as he layed a hand on her shoulder. After a short pause he continued "If you need to talk just let me know." He said while giving a comforting squeeze. Giving Dr. tofu her famous smirk she said dryly "Thank you Dr. tofu, but I'll be fine. I mean, this is me we're talking about after all."

Not wanting him to know she was more shaken then she let on. And knowing tofu may continue to press her she decided to change the subject "By the way doc what was that Ranma said about a book?" Giving a laugh, he said. "I'm not really sure how it started. But when Ranma would return a book from Ka-Kas-Kasumi, he started reading them while waiting for me to be free so he could return it. Well one thing led to another, and eventually Ranma was allowed to read the books in my office while he was waiting for me. I told him he could read them as long as he takes them back to the waiting room."

Blinking at that she asked "Why cant he just read them in your office?" "The reason why is because that's where I keep my records. So if Ranma stayed in their it would be a possible breach of confidentiality, normally wouldnt allow anyone in there if I'm not, but I trust Ranma enough not to do anything he's not supposed to. As long as he quickly goes and grabs a book then returns to the waiting room I'm okay with it."

_'Wow he must really trust Ranma to let him go in there when he's not in there' _she couldn't help but think to herself. "So what type of books of yours does he read?" She asked while wincing as tofu continued treating her. "Mostly he seems to read the books about Ki, shiatsu, and healing. Surprisingly, he seems to really enjoy my books about philosophy." He said with amusement in his eyes as he watched Nabiki's own eyes widen slightly

"You've got to be pulling my leg, Ranma interest in philosophy?" Finished using his knowledge of Ki and shiatsu to treat that area he spoke before continuing "It's not really surprising, if you think about it as there are a lot of philosophies based on war and the Art of fighting" thinking about that Nabiki had to concede that he was right. _'Still though how much do I really know about Ranma?'_

* * *

Tofu walked over to the biohazard bin and disposed of his rubber gloves and let her know that he was done. The treatment taking roughly 30 minutes. Nabiki began to get ready to leave the room tofu having left for a few minutes, went upstairs to go fetch or some over-the-counter pain reliever he kept in stock. While getting dressed Nabiki found herself thankful that her school uniform covered the bruises. 

After he returned and instructed Nabiki on there usage they exited the room and headed towards the waiting room. Upon entering the waiting room it was to the site of an annoyed and angry Akane, and the calmly reading Ranma. Seeing Dr. tofu and Nabiki, Akane quickly got up from her seat and hurried over while Ranma calmly walked over knowing that the worst of it was some bruises.

"How's Nabiki?" Akane said with worry and her voice. He smiled in a friendly way to alleviate her fears "You don't need to worry, after using some healing Ki and shiatsu to increase blood flow Nabiki should make a full recovery in about a week" he said with a small amount of pride in his voice. "In fact, I think a good soak in the furo would be just what the doctor ordered, so I'm ordering it." He couldn't help saying with humor and his voice

"Ya need any help getting home Nabiki?" Ranma asked while Akane felt another spike of jealous anger. "No Dr. tofu says that I should be fine." Before they left Tofu pulled Ranma aside to talk to him, but found nothing Nabiki already didn't tell him. After Ranma return the book the three went on their way home.

* * *

On the way home, noticing that Ranma had returned the book, Nabiki decided to ask him something "Hey Ranma if you where interested in the book why didn't you ask to borrow it?" Walking along the fence with he hand behind his head he told her "because knowing my luck it would get destroyed in a fight with Ryoga or someone and then the doc would be mad at me." Nabiki turned to her sister, trying not to wince from the bruise on her leg as she heard a growl. "If you stopped picking on him then you wouldnt end up getting into fights with Ryoga you jerk!" A few minutes later, the three finally made it home and entered while called out in greeting before separating to go their own ways.

Going upstairs as Ranma went into the kitchen, Akane and Nabiki each went into their own rooms to change. While changing Akane thought about the day and felt her anger once again surge at Ranma for the things he did today. Like how he wasn't there at lunch _'probably off with shampoo!_' or how he always just seemed to sleep in school. _'Honestly, how can I be stuck with a fiancée that's so stupid' _She thought as she practically ripped the hangers of the pole before continuing her thoughts.

Getting particularly angry about how he didn't seem to care that Nabiki was hurt _'I can't believe he took a sweet old time getting her to Dr. tofu's! And then he just sits there reading a book while Nabiki could be seriously hurt.' _Finished changing she sat down at her desk, feeling her anger spike the various things Ranma had done that day. Clenching her fists Akane managed to suppress her anger knowing she wouldn't get any homework done if she was angry. Sighing to herself Akane got up and walked over to her backpack on her bed.

Retrieving her homework she took the time to open a window so she could enjoy the breeze before returning to her desk. Idly playing with her hair, she went to work. Planning on doing her homework until dinner.

* * *

Walking to her closet Nabiki opened it to retrieve some clothes, wincing when she had to reach up, she rubbed bruise on her arm causing her to wince again. Deciding that the doctor had the right idea, she walked out of the room and headed for the furo. Entering she checked that the occupied sign wasn't up and then looked for any clothes laying out.

Still not trusting that the inner bath was empty she knocked before beginning to get undressed. Entered the inner bathroom she shivered a little as her feet touched the cold tiles. Reaching into the linen closet she picked up a long sturdy stick and put it in the track of the door, ensuring that no one would walk in on her.

After rinsing off and washing, made harder by the bruises, Nabiki stood in front a mirror and got a better look at them. After frowning at them, she entered the furo with a hiss as the hot water touched her bruises. Thinking about her day, and the end of it, Nabiki felt a wave of depression descend upon her. Rubbing a tear away, she wondered what she was going to do. Without the money her network made possible it would get even harder to support the Dojo. As she thought about that fact she couldn't help but feel anger and bitterness at her father. The one who was supposed to be supporting the Dojo.

While he was her father, Nabiki couldn't help but be cold to him, her hate and bitterness slowly killing any true feelings of love for him over the years. It was, she reflected, so much simpler back than, their mother was alive and her father was teaching students. She didn't have to worry about money, didn't have to worry about her reputation, didn't have to worry about her schemes. After there mother had died, despite her depression she had been happy to start taking care of the Dojo, even excited to show how grown up she was.

In the beginning it had been easier, her father was still teaching shortly after their mother's death. But as the months and years rolled by her father had become nothing more than a shell of himself, and it got harder and harder on her. She found she had to do more and more just to keep the Dojo in the black. As this was happening she had felt bitterness and anger grow in her at her father for forcing her to do more and more, forcing her to miss out on things her friends were doing, for forcing her to become an ice queen to support a Dojo that was dying.

But years ago she had vowed to support the Dojo, not for her father, but for her sisters. At the time she hoped when Kasumi graduated to she would move out and continue on with her life. Hoping she would eventually find someone to marry so that Nabiki would have one less mouth to feed. Then after she herself graduated, she could start her own business to support Akane until she graduated, so she could get on her own two feet and they could leave the Dojo to rot.

But had it had not turned out that way, Kasumi instead of leaving had practically turned herself into a servant, and Akane become daddies Little Princess while she herself had to work even harder to support the Dojo. She knew why Kasumi didn't leave, about how Kasumi was worried about them and what they would do. Over years she had watched as Kasumi become nothing more than a robot. And over those very same years she had found that she had started to hate this new Kasumi, for having the chance to get out of here, to start her own life, to live her own dreams, only to throw it all away.

She had also watched as a sweet little girl named Akane had became a self-centered brat. Always getting what she wanted and having father spoil her. And what was worse was Akane didn't even realize how spoiled she really was, which only made it worse. In fact, out of all of them she was the only one that still got new stuff instead of the hand-me-downs her sisters got. Not only that but the arrival of Ranma and Genma only made things worse!

Shifting in the water, her muscle starting to relax Nabiki found herself thinking about Ranma, and the things she had noticed today. Staring at the ceiling she couldn't help but think

* * *

After having he called out a greeting Ranma walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup, idly watching as Kasumi engrossed herself preparing dinner, he filled it before greedily gulping the cool water down. After putting the cup in the sink Ranma exited the kitchen and headed towards his room. After Dropping his book bag near the door he went to the closet and rummaged through his travel backpack. 

Grabbing a leather pouch he headed towards the Dojo, rolling his eyes when he passed by his father and Soun while they played their never-ending game. Reaching it he used Ki senses the best he could, trying to determine if anyone was in there. Not finding anyone but still knowing the old goat may be lurking around Ranma entered before closing the door.

He walked to the middle of the room before sitting. Taking one last glance around he opened the bag to reveal a bunch of marbles. Deciding to get his training under way, he thought about mousses hidden weapons. Trying to remember everything he observed over the months, while rolling a marble in his hand.

About two hour's later he was getting frustrated. It had taken a little while, but he was finally able to store his first marble. Not long after that he'd been able to add more marbles to the Ki pocket, and had even been able to make more Ki pockets while keeping the patterns firmly in place.

He found that while he could store objects in the Ki pockets removing an object caused the pocket to burst, making it drop all the objects stored in it. Suddenly perking up after hearing Kasumi's call for dinner, Ranma undid the Ki pockets and stored the marbles back in the bag. Quickly getting up and jogging into the house, Ranma passed Akane on the way to his bedroom. Quickly going over to his travel backpack he put the marbles inside before turning to leave. Suddenly stopping he formed an empty Ki pocket before continuing to the tea room to eat dinner, wanting to see how hard it was to maintain over a long period of time.

* * *

As dinner was finishing up while Ranma was glaring at his father for trying to steal his food, Soun spoke "So how was school today? Did anything interesting happen?" He asked hoping for anything he could use to help marry Akane and Ranma. 

"Nothing happened, besides the usual that is." Nabiki said giving Akane and Ranma meaningful glances, knowing that if her father found out he would end up giving her a headache with his crying. She also didn't really want to deal with the issue right now because she was still little shaken.

Akane gasped. "How can you say that Nabiki you were almost mugged and beaten!" Soun's eyes widened in disbelief, not expecting that. As he burst out in tears, Nabiki put her face in her hand while internally groaning

"ONE OF MY LITTLE GIRLS GOT MUGGED AND BEATEN?" He shouted pitifully as Kasumi move to Nabiki to start doting on her. "Honestly daddy, nothing really bad happened. Ranma stopped it before they could really hurt me" she said while shooting the glare at Akane and Ranma to keep quiet, not wanting Soun to blubber about her after being ignored for so many years.

Before anything more could be said Genma piped up "That's my boy! Defending your future sister-in-law like that!" Turning to Soun in he continued. "See Soun with Ranma defending her sister like that, he and Akane will be married before you know it!" His mood suddenly doing a 180 Soun stopped crying and patted Genma on the shoulder "Why you're right! In fact, why don't we call the priest now!" Nabiki's eyes widened at this, while she didn't want the attention from someone who basically ignored her for years she was still angry that he completely forget about her so soon to focus on his princess.

Ranma again feeling anger and disgust, especially after a day like today, opened his mouth only to be cut off by Akane. "I refuse to marry a perverted half freak like him!!!" she said while jumping to her feet and almost knocking over the glasses on the table in her haste. While the anger she had been pushing down the entire day exploded within her.

Ranma was shocked at Akane's actions this time, sure while she had called him a pervert in the past, this was the first time she called him a half freak. Suddenly his own anger from having such a lousy day exploded. "As if I'd marry a macho tomboy brute like you!"

Knowing what was coming Ranma dumped Ki to his body while slightly lowering it from the level he had it at last time, determined to get something out of this, even if it was only endurance training.

"Ah Hah! Tendo their a perfect match already!" Genma said, remembering the fights he and his own wife had in their youth. Unable to contain it any more Akane exploded in violence. "Ranma, you idiot!" she yelled as her Ki subconsciously collecting into her hand. She hit Ranma with a vicious upward strike, sending him flying farther away then normally.

As Nabiki left, the others decided to go their own ways, dinner ending as normally as any other.

* * *

Trying to land as soft as possible by absorbing most of the impact with his Ki, he mused to himself that if he could survive a fall from that height, he could probably could survive the fall from any height. After all there was only so long you could fall before you stopped picking up speed, not to mention because of the fact that Akane hit him, he was actually going faster than if he jumped off the side of a skyscraper. 

Looking around he jump to the roof of a building before making his way home in the general direction he came from. Not recognizing where he was, he concluded that Akane had sent him further than usual. Looking for the Ki pocket he had made he was surprised to find that it was gone, most likely destroyed when Akane hit him. Making a mental note of that, he continued on his way

As he was jumping he also thought about what Akane had said, feeling anger and sparks of hate. While he had insulted her, the fact remained that she insulted him first. She could have just as easily told the fathers what she wanted without insulting him. _'In fact...'_ he thought, _'the only times I've ever insulted her was after she insulted me in some way.'_ Even on the first day she had been insulting him.

Quickly dodging around a chimney, he jumped from the roof, landed on a light pole, and jumped off again while he thought about Akane. Over the first few months of his stay with the Tendo's he had found himself starting to care for Akane, and had even student developing deeper feelings for her.

In fact after the saffron incident he had been pretty sure that he loved her. But over the past few months he had found it that had changed. Now, whenever he thought of her he could only feel tiredness and bitterness in his heart. It seem that no matter what he did, she would never fully trust him. _'If she trust's me at all.'_

Not only that but she couldn't even bring herself to admit friendship with him. Even with only to her friends around she still denied it, him having managed to hear her when he was around a corner one time. In fact now that he thought about it, her not telling him about the cask at the wedding showed how little she trusted him.

Thinking about the cask he couldn't help but feel lucky he didn't get splashed with it.

It turns out that if he got splashed, it would've mixed with his curse. After loosing the water at the wedding he had mailed the guide, asking for more and telling him what he wanted it for. The reply letter back actually shocked him. The guide had explained in his reply that the water was weaker without the magic that was in the land. Once removed from the spring, the water lost the power to completely overwrite his curse.

In fact the only reason he sent the water for the wedding he said, was because he had thought Akane was going to use it on herself like some couples have in the past. Also according to the guide even if he had found the spring and swam in it, the guide was unsure what would happen.

The way the guide had explained it three things could happen.  
1. He could be cured.  
2. The curses could fight, both trying to impose their own forms on him. With both drawing magic from the land they would have equal footing and he would probably die from the stress  
3. Or they could combine into one curse and become twice as powerful.

Unfortunately, the guide didn't know which was more likely because no one wanted to be the first to try it, frankly Ranma couldn't blame them.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these distracting thoughts while idly noticing he was getting closer to home now that he could recognize where he was, he hurried home realizing when he got back it would be late at night.

* * *

Closing her ledger, Nabiki practically threw it on the bed frustrated. After hours she still could not tell when Sakura had started feeding her false information. Glancing at the clock and noting the time Nabiki decided she would need help to sleep tonight. 

Exiting her room, thankful that she had yet to change into her nightclothes, she went to the kitchen. Partially filling up a pot with water before placing on the old but powerful stove, she rummaged through the cabinets before pulling out a bottle of saki and a glass. Taking the glass and setting it on the table along with a pot holder she waited for the water to heat.

After about 5 to 10 minutes, deeming the water hot enough, she took the pot using the remaining potholder and the bottle of saki to the table. After making sure to set the pot on the potholder she'd left on the table, she put bottle of saki in the hot water.

Sitting down Nabiki found herself remembering the attack on her, and Dr. tofu's words about how it could have been much worse. Not wanting to think about however, she looked around for something to distract herself with. Upon noticing today's mail on the table, she decided to leaf through it _'junk, junk, Bill.'_ Wincing to herself at the last one, she continued. _'Junk, magazine for Akane, coupons, letters from Furinkan high'_ one of Nabiki's eyebrows raised upon noticing the three letters.

Needing something to distract herself from her horrible day she opened the first letter and pulled out what was inside. Looking at the top of the letter and seeing Akane's name she skimmed downwards _'oh it's just a report cards'_ she thought somewhat disappointedly. Taking a closer look, she found herself somewhat amused to noticed that Akane was almost failing chemistry with a D. _'She probably goes overboard in the chem labs like she does her cooking, but manages to do the written homework' _she thought as she put the letter back and opened the next.

Seeing her name on the top of the next one and skimming down it she put it back disinterestedly already knowing her grades. _'Well then this one must be Ranma's, this should be amusing and who knows, Maybe I can tease him later.' _She thought as she opened the last one was a little more zeal. Once again seeing Ranma's name at the time she started reading down but was shocked at what she saw. In every class instead of failing grades like she expected most of them were C to B+'s with an A+ in gym. Looking down at the bottom of his report card, she noticed that his total passing grade so far for the year was 83.

But what really shocked her was how normal it looked. She had been expecting him to be failing or at least barely be passing. Once again, she found herself wondering how much you truly knew about Ranma. Oh sure, she kept records on him. Mostly where he was at, his movement patterns, or what shops he ate at and such _'how much do I really know?'._

She may have the best network _'had'_ she corrected bitterly, but even with that it was hard to follow someone who could jump from roof to roof to take the shortest path instead of weaving through the streets like her people had to. Deciding that her saki was warm enough, she decided to ignore it for now.

* * *

Landing from one final jump that put him in the yard, Ranma started walking towards the front door before noticing the light in the kitchen was on. 'I wonder what Kasumi is doing up this late' he said as he glanced up at the moon and estimating it to be at around 1:30 a.m. 

Approaching the front door and unlocking it with the spare key, he decided to head to the kitchen to see what Kasumi was doing. Upon entering. his eyes widened in surprise seeing that it was Nabiki not Kasumi and that she was drinking saki. What surprised him most was that she was drinking. He had thought that she hated the stuff because of all the times she had frowned at her father while he drank it.

"Yo Nabiki, what's up?" Looking up at the voice in seeing Ranma she took a sip before replying "nothing really, I couldn't sleep so I decided to heat some saki. What about you? Did you have a nice trip?" Nabiki said disinterestedly as she rolled her shoulders, only to once again to be reminded of the bruises.

Ranma snorted. "No not really... they didn't even serve peanuts" suddenly her eyes widened, before she burst out laughing, not expecting a joke from him before remembering to be quieter. "I see, well then why don't you join me seeing as you didn't get any peanuts." She said as a joke.

Idly scratching the bridge of his nose and remembering his day, he rolled her offer around in his head. _'Why not' _he thought. "Sure" he said before grabbing a saki cup and sitting down at the table.

Surprised that he would join her she watched fascinated as he poured himself some saki before watching him swallow it in one gulp. Feeling slightly impressed as she watched him poor another she couldn't help but ask "Aren't you worried about getting drunk and having a hangover tomorrow?" Rolling his eyes and deciding to slow down, he replied after taking a sip "It'll take more than this to get me drunk. You should know that, Genma is my old man after all."

Slowly spinning her cup, she thought about that. "If that's true then why did you get so drunk during the Romeo and Juliet play?" Ranma scowled angrily before getting more comfortable in his chair. "The only reason I got drunk then was because the damned idiot forced it down my throat all at once. Also the damn stuff was almost pure alcohol. In fact, if it had been anyone else, they probably would've had to go to the hospital for alcohol poisoning." She heard him explaining as he captured her full attention "Don't forget I was sober again less than an hour later." She found herself amused as she detected a faint hint of pride in his voice. Pondering about it a little bit, she decided to just drop it, feeling to tired and stressed out from her day.

Slowly, as the night ticked by a one minute at a time, Nabiki and Ranma found themselves talking to each other. At first it started small, but as they drank more and more saki their mouth's loosened. Slowly, for the first time, they actually started to talk to each other. As the night wore on, their talk slowly veered from more mundane things, and into personal territory. Starting with one simple comment from Ranma, they started comparing problems with their lives.

About two hours later the two where working up a good head of steam. A few saki battles later and both buzzed teens started complaining about each other. Ranma found himself complaining to Nabiki, about Nabiki! Having already worked themselves into a rant he complained about anything and everything he hated about her. But even more surprising Nabiki found herself doing the same to Ranma.

She commented on how clueless he was, practically yelled at him for the damages others cause around him, asked him why he just doesn't tell the others to fuck off, and so much more. While he bitched about her taking pictures, verbally attacked her for using him in her plans, demanded to know why she always blackmailed people, and more. In fact at one point during this angst-fest Ranma found himself gleefully pointing out how she didn't have any friends, only for her to point out the same of him.

After winding down they cleaned up there mess. After they where finished the two went to there rooms, to tired to say anything more. While laying in their beds, they couldn't help but think how therapeutic that had been. In fact, that night he slept more peacefully than they ever had before.

* * *

Authors Notes: 

After getting sick of typing, I decided to write this chapter are mostly with Dragon NaturallySpeaking. While I'm not sure if it's faster it will admit it takes some getting used to. Once again I find myself amazed at the effort that goes into these just for a few minutes of reading.

If you find anything wrong or have suggestions, feel free to point them out to me.

Also once again expect future chapters to have gore and voilance. That supernatual tag is there for a reason.


End file.
